Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat
Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat is the twelfth episode of Season 1. It aired on June 2, 2015 and had 1.8 millions viewers. Plot A group of drunken teenagers take a late night joyride with disasters consequences. As they cover up the accident, the man mysteriously comes back to life and attacks one of the girls. After Liv consumes the girl's brain, she is taken back to high school as she and Clive investigate the case. A surprise death of one of the victim's friends raises some serious questions about the case. Major believes Blaine's deli is not all it seems to be. Rahul Kohli also stars.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150518cw01/ Recap The episode opens as the now zombified hitman Sebastian Meyer gets hit by a car full of teens. They were stoned and in a stolen car, so they bury the seemingly dead body. Sebastian snaps Kimber’s neck and eats her brain, sending the three remaining teens running in fear. Two weeks later, a man jogging in the woods discovers her dismembered foot. At the crime scene, Liv states that Kimber went to school with Liv’s brother Evan. Realizing that Kimber was killed by a zombie, Liv starts to freak out about the rampant zombies. Worrying about what Major is about to do, she vows to kill Blaine before anyone else gets hurt. At the morgue, Liv takes liquified shots of Kimber’s brain. Unfortunately, Hope, the ex-zombie rat, is dead. As the cheerleader peppiness sets in, Liv helps Clive question Kimber’s best friend Tate. Tate plays a voicemail Kimber left on the night of her death, leading Clive down the path of finding both the bar and the man Kimber was seeing. The three other teens from the night of Kimber’s death make up The Ass Hats. When the teens give a generic response to where they were the night of the death, Liv brain flashes to the moment right before the teens hit Sebastian. At their house, Peyton and Liv have a peppy conversation akin to their old relationship. Reviewing security footage, Clive discovers the stolen car. Going back to the band practice garage, the investigation team discover Kimber’s boyfriend Nate slaughtered. Blaine tells his lackey to find the missing brains, while Major vlogs his discoveries about zombies. Posing as a health inspector, Major spies in on the meat shop. Talking over Nate’s body, Ravi decides that it’s time for Liv to eat this teen’s brain. As Ravi rejoices over the creation of a new zombie rat, Clive unknowingly eats brain pizza. Clive found threatening messages from (presumably) Sebastian on Nate’s phone. Ravi and Major have a fun conversation about a date Ravi’s bringing Peyton on. Julien realizes that Major was the “health inspector” after the inspector is described as having “good hair.” Major then buys some guns and a grenade from the back of some guy’s trunk. Liv turns stoner when Nate’s brain activates, as she brain flashes to Cameron threatening Nate about the former going to the police. Teresa comes by to say that she thinks she’s next. Cameron texts Teresa and tells her not to trust the police. At the morgue, a 91-year-old woman’s body is brought in, sans brains, rising suspicions of a serial killer. Liv decides to drink some more cheerleader to get it back together. Clive texts Liv Teresa’s police sketch, revealing Sebastian as the killer. Peyton is attacked by Sebastian, but is still stirring. A fight ensues between him and Liv of epic proportions. Liv stabs him through the head as Peyton wakes up. Liv’s tells Peyton that she is a zombie and Peyton decides to run away. Teresa discovers a bloody hotel room as the door slams behind her. Struggling to dial 9-1-1, a bloodied Teresa doesn’t answer the responder. Major’s the guy who knew too much, as Julien has our pretty boy strung up. Evan drops by to give his application, and Blaine “hires” him on the spot once he realizes Evan’s connection to Liv. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Teresa Giovanni *Rhys Ward as Cameron Henley *Aleks Paunovic as Julien Dupont *Nick Purcha as Evan Moore *Matthew MacCaull as Sebastian Meyer *Levi Meaden as Nate Boden *Stephanie Bennett as Kimber Cooper *Darryl Quon as Luta *Lexi Ainsworth as Tate Co-Starring *Tanja Dixon-Warren as Cissie *Ryan Alexander McDonald as Jogger *Rob Carpenter as Creepy Looking Man *Ryan Beil as Jimmy Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Kimber Cooper' - Shallow, naive, positive/peppy *'Nate Boden' - Stoner mentality Brain Food Kimbercocoa.png Kimbercocoa1.png Kimbercocoa2.png Kimbercocoa3.png Kimbercocoa4.png Kimbercocoa5.png Kimbercocoa6.png *"Kimber Cocoa" — Liv does shots of Kimber's 2-week-old prom queen brains in cold Mexican hot chocolate. Brainpizza.png Brainpizza1.png Brainpizza2.png Brainpizza3.png Brainpizza4.png Brainpizza5.png *"'Za" — Later, Liv has Nate's teenage musician brain on pizza with cheese, olives and a sprinkling of hot seeds. *"Chili stir-fry Medulla with Thyme" — Sebastian Meyer (at Peyton's) eats a "chili stir-fry medulla with a little thyme au jus"; thyme au jus meaning thyme with juice or thyme juice. (The food and recipe are never shown, but Sebastian mentions exactly what he is cooking.) Body Count *'Kimber Cooper' – a teenager and cheerleader from Doc Maynard High School who first is seen at the beginning of the episode, being a part of the car ride that ran over Sebastian. She was a hook-up of Nate's. *'Nate Boden' – a teenager and musician from Doc Maynard High School who first is seen at the beginning of the episode, being a part of the car ride that ran over Sebastian. He was a hook-up of Kimber Cooper's. *'Edna Timmons' – the 91-year old aunt of Sebastian Meyer whom he kills after she got a head injury from accidentally hitting her head on the freezer; he then eats her brain. Comic Panel Titles Whydidthezombiecrosstheroad.png Remainsoftheday.png Butimacheerleader.png Bandontherun.png Thedaymusicdied.png Stoner?ihardlyknewher.png Guesswhoscomingtodinner.png *WHY DID THE ZOMBIE CROSS THE ROAD? *REMAINS OF THE DAY *BUT I’M A CHEERLEADER *BAND ON THE RUN *THE DAY THE “MUSIC” DIED *STONER? I HARDLY KNEW HER *GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER Title Meaning *'Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat' - Paraphrasing the title and opening verse of the Dr. Seuss book entitled One fish, Two fish, Red fish, Blue fish. Continuity TBA Trivia *Peyton finds out in this episode that Liv is a zombie. *Clive accidentally and unknowingly eats a piece of brain for the first time, as he takes a bite of the pizza slice that Liv put Nate's brain on, and asks "Are there Mushrooms on this?" *It is revealed in this episode that Clive doesn't like Mushrooms because of the texture. Soundtrack * Retrograde - James Blake * Prince Johnny - St. Vincent Gallery 112Promo1.png 112Promo2.png 112Promo3.png 112Promo4.png 112Promo5.png 112Promo6.png 112Promo7.png CGCG1BcUMAId2N1.jpg Videos IZombie Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat Trailer The CW IZombie Inside Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat The CW IZomie Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat Clip The CW References Category:Season 1 Episodes